It is proposed to investigate the physiological and developmental mechanisms involved in the transport of external DNA by Haemophilus influenzae. The aims of the current studies are: first, to purify and characterize a surface-associated DNA-binding protein, and to assess its role in DNA uptake; second, to examine the growth properties of cells which have undergone competence development; third, to assess methods for studying the arrangement and interactions of the DNA transport system on cell surfaces; and fourth, to isolate and characterize mutants defective in the process of DNA transport.